Life Happens
by brucasforever08
Summary: Brooke and Lucas struggle through their teen years with major responsibility and drama, but we love win in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Life Happens**

**Chapter One-Positive**

As I sat in my powdered blue beetle, rethinking my whole life and the mistakes I have made in the past and in the present.

I was now at the river court where I was watching my seventeen-year old ex-boyfriend sitting at the court in deep thought. In my sixteen years of life, he was the only guy I thought I could fall completely in love with and I did in the short time we were together and it turns out love bites; both him and my so-called best friend bit me by cheating and now I am suffering for it.

I get out of the car and slowly walk towards where he's sitting, I have something to tell him, but I don't know how. I reached him and he looked up curious to why I'm standing in front him considering I cut both he and Peyton off.

"I need to talk to you" Brooke said nervously not knowing how to say what's been hanging over her head all day.

"Okay" Lucas said confused and growing more curious about what she wanted to talk about.

"I don't know if I been ignoring this or avoiding it, but I can't" Brooke said as the tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Brooke, what's up?" Lucas asked concerned.

"I think…I'm pregnant" Brooke said.

"What do you mean you think" Lucas asked with fear in his eyes identical to Brooke's, as he stood up.

"I mean I'm late, like late" She explained as she tried to hold back the fact that she wanted to cry.

"Well, did u take a test?" Lucas asked trying to keep his composure. I just shook my head no.

"Well, the store still open; we'll do it together" he said as I took his hand and we left.

We ended up at my house since my parents are never home. I immediately went into the bathroom to take the pregnancy test while Lucas sat on my bed and waited for me to finish.

I could tell he was as nervous as me and wanted to crawl under a rock, but he was trying to be supportive.

The timer went off and I grabbed the test off the bathroom sink. This was it the moment of truth, I looked at the test and it looked like it had two lines which from the directions I read it was definitely 'positive'. I walked out into my room with the test and he read it out loud.

"It's positive" Lucas Said in shock.

"Oh my God !" Brooke said as she sat on the bed next to Lucas and started to cry "I'm pregnant".

Lucas started to rubbed her back and she quickly moved away from his touch.

"No" She said in the mist of her sob.

"Look, I know your still mad at me" Brooke looked at him as to say 'dang right I am'. " But we can go to the doctor in the city tomorrow, I'll take you"

"I'll take myself" Brooke said firmly.

"Brooke, I'm just as scared as you are, but I want to help" Lucas said "so trust me"

"Yea, because that worked out so well for me the last time" Brooke said sarcastically. She asked him to leave and he promised to go to the doctor with her in the morning.

It was now 9:45p the next day and it had been a long day, Brooke and Lucas had been to the doctor's that morning and it was confirmed that she was confirmed that she was pregnant, by the end of the lunch period. They got into a huge fight, in which things were said that they can't take back.

Brooke was lying on her bed watching television when Lucas walked into her room. He looked remorseful and anxious at the same time.

"Argument cut off was nine o'clock" Brooke said as she set up not wanting to hear what her baby's father had to say.

"Well, I don't want to argue" Lucas said. "Just hear me out" he pleaded.

"Whatever" she responded.

"My father never wanted me, not just that he didn't want me, but he didn't want me to be born" Lucas said as he sat down. "I always thought when I started a family, I'll be older and …"

"In love?" Brooke chimed in and huffed when he agreed.

"but, so did my mom" Lucas continued.

"Lucas…"

"this whole situation scares me, but whatever you need from me I'm here and if you want to have this baby I do too and whatever it takes for me to be a good father I will be there always…I won't let you down" Lucas finished and realized Brooke was crying. "Brooke…"

"Lucas, this is my issue to deal with and I'm going to take care of it" Brooke said. "I'm going to the clinic, you don't love me and having a baby with you will be a mistake"

"Brooke, please think about this before you decide, I care about you so much" Lucas pleaded.

"Lucas, I'll just talk to you tomorrow I need to rest" Brooke said tired of fighting.

"Okay, I'll see you in school tomorrow" Lucas respond.

The next day in school, Brooke tried to avoid Lucas at all cost but he seen her a cheerleading practicing and was staring the whole time. After practice he caught up with her on the way to her car.

"Brooke, wait up" Lucas said trying to keep up with Brooke.

"What do you want Lucas" Brooke said defended.

"Come on, Brooke, you don't have to deal with this alone, we can handle it together"

"but we're not together remember, besides I'm taking care of it today" Brooke as she rubbed her stomach.

"Please Brooke, don't do this" Lucas pleaded. "this should be our decision because he or she is our child"

"Lucas, I can't talk to you about this right now" Brooke said with tears in her eyes. "I have to go" she said as she got in the car and pulled off leaving a studded Lucas behind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next few days, Brooke didn't show up to school and Lucas was starting to get worried. Lucas seen Peyton at lunch period and decide to ask her had she heard from Brooke.

"Hey Peyton" Lucas shouted to get her attention.

"Hi, Luke, what's up?" Peyton answered.

"I was just wondering have you seen or heard from Brooke lately" Lucas asked.

"No, I tried to talk to her, but she's still upset with me about everything" Peyton explained.

"Yea, me too, but I'm worried about her" Lucas said. "Imma try again today"

"Okay, keep me updated" Peyton said before they went their separate ways.

Lucas went over to Brooke's house after school to try to talk to her again. When he arrived it seemed as if no one was home, but he knocked on the door anyway. He kept knocking and no one answered, he started back toward his truck, but he looked up at her window and he seen a figure peeking out of the window and he knew it was her.

"Brooke, I know you're in there. We need to talk about this and handle it together.

"Lucas, go away" Brooke said. "I don't want to talk to you"

"Brooke, come on, I'm sorry" Lucas pleaded. "please talk to me about this"

"There's nothing to talk about anymore" Brooke expressed. "I took care of it already"

" what do you mean you took care of it?" Lucas asked.

"I mean you and I no longer have anything to talk about or work out together, so go back to Peyton or just go home" Brooke said before closing her window and blinds.

Lucas didn't even fight with her. He took one last glance up at her window then walked away trying to hold it together.

Brooke watch as Lucas got in his truck and left, then she broke down. She just lied to the father of her baby and couldn't take it back. "I guess it's just me and you kid" Brooke said as she rubbed her belly.

The next day at school was long for both Brooke and Lucas. Brooke walked around from class to class with a dark cloud over her head and constant morning sickness throughout the day. Lucas felt helpless thinking that the life that him and Brooke created was now gone, but in his heart he didn't believe her and wanted to get the truth. But for now, he was giving her the space she asked him for.

After third period, Brooke was trying to avoid Lucas and all her other friends, but she happened to run into Peyton, who was calling out to her.

"Brooke, wait up!" Peyton called out.

"What do you want Peyton, I'm trying to get to class" Brooke said still walking a faster pace.

"I want to call a truce Brooke" Peyton started. "We have been friends for far too long to let a guy come between us"

"Peyton, I do miss you, but I'm not sure I can trust you" Brooke said sadly.

"Well, let me prove to you that you can trust me and I promise I will never hurt you again. I love you, B. Davis" Peyton said she open her arms for her friend.

Brooke rolled her eyes and smile then accepted Peyton's hug. "I still love you, too, P. Sawyer". Brooke hugged her tighter and then begun to cry.

"What's wrong B. Davis?" Peyton asked concerned.

"Let's talk after cheer practice and I promise I'll tell you everything" Brooke explained.

"Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere and talk now" Peyton said.

"No Peyt, let's just talk afterschool and I'll come to your house and stay" Brooke said wiping her tears.

" Ok, Brookie, let's get you to class" Brooke just nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Happens Chapter 2: Rumor has it**

It had been almost three weeks and Brooke had told Peyton everything and swore her to keep everything a secret. Brooke was now almost three months pregnant and was barely showing but her stomach wasn't exactly flat like before. Brooke continued with her life like she wasn't pregnant at all. If it wasn't for the doctor appointments she would be totally in denial. Lucas continued with his life as well. He continued to watch Brooke at a distance and he knew in his heart she was still pregnant but she wouldn't let him close enough for him to prove it.

Brooke had been staying with Peyton for a few days, since they were both home alone. Peyton was there to help her through the morning sickness, making sure she ate breakfast, going to doctor appointments, and trying to convince her to tell Lucas that she's still pregnant so they could be handling this situation together.

"Brooke, OMG, I can't believe that this little peanut shaped dot is your baby" Peyton whispered as they stared at Brooke's latest ultrasound.

"This dot has completely taken over my body. I've had morning sickness for months, my back aches, my stomach is no longer flat which means I will never wear bikini again, and my breasts are starting to get larger, which is not exactly a bad thing, but it looks suspicious and makes people start talking" Brooke whispered to Peyton as they were on their way to class. x

"Brooke you need to tell your parents because its getting more difficult to hide and Lucas needs to know" Peyton argued.

"No, he doesn't need to be involved and this is not his problem anymore. I told him it was taken care of and ever since he hasn't even come my way" Brooke said sadly not wanting to talk about Lucas Scott.

"Stop, pushing him away Brooke, he cares about you so much" Peyton pleaded with her friend feeling guilty about her part in their falling out.

"Peyton, if he cared so much, we wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be pregnant at sixteen and he wouldn't have hooked up with you behind my back" Brooke argued.

Before Peyton could respond the subject walked up to them.

"Hey, Brooke, Peyton" Lucas said nervously with his hands stuffed in his pockets. "How are you…doing?"

"We're fine…what do you want Lucas?" Brooke asked not wanting to deal with this current situation.

"I was wondering if we can all be friends and hang out sometimes" Lucas asked still nervous.  
Brooke looked at Peyton nervously and they silently agreed. "Sure Lucas we can be friends but just friends and you can start by walking us to class" Brooke responded. They started to walk to class and Brooke dropped her ultrasound picture on the ground. Brooke quickly picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

"What's that Brooke?" Lucas asked curiously.

"Just a photo of something but its just between me and Peyton" Brooke said.

"Well, can I see it" Lucas asked "it looks like something interesting"

"No, Lucas, I said it was personal" Brooke said harshly.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be pushy, I promise" Lucas said defeated.

"It's ok, but we just decide to be friends again" Brooke said.

"I understand, we'll not there yet and I respect that" Lucas said with his hands up in surrender "Well can I continue to walk you girls to class" Lucas asked.

"Sure, Luke, we good, right Brooke" Peyton said as she elbows her friend.

"Ouch, yea sure" Brooke agreed as she gave Peyton a dirty look.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucas walked the girls to the class that they all had together and by the end of the class. Brooke and Lucas were assigned as partners for a project.

"So, partner when are we getting together" Lucas asked receiving a raised eyebrow from Brooke. "No, I just meant when are we going to work on our project, so I can secure this A+++"

"Well, we can always work on it separate and then put our work together" Brooke shrugged.

"The point of a group project is to work in a group" Lucas said smirking at Brooke. "Come on Brooke it'll be fun"

"Ok, whatever, Scott, but there better be food for me, when you arrived on my doorstep" Brooke said rolling her eyes before smiling.

"Deal, anything for you" Lucas said as he looked into Brooke's eyes before she broke the connection.

"Ok, just be at my house at six o'clock on the dot" Brooke said before gathering her stuff and walking off with Peyton.

"What was that all about?" Peyton asked as she playful nagged Brooke.

"Nothing, we're just meeting up to work on our project" Brooke explained.

"Isn't there another 'project' y'all should be disgusting" Peyton said, watching her friend reaction.

"I'm not ready to talk to him about this yet, because it will just make it too real for me" Brooke said as played with the sleeves on her shirt.

"Sorry to break it to you, bestie, but it's already real enough" Peyton said as a matter of factly as she pointed to Brooke's slightly visible baby bump.

"I know Peyt, but I don't know how to tell him I lied about having an abortion" Brooke said sadly.

"It's going to be hard Brooke, you are going to have to tell him. All of this is his responsibility too" Peyton said.

"I know, Peyt, but I promise I will tell him on my own time" Brooke spoke.

"Ok, B, I'll stop pushing" Peyton said shrugging her shoulders. "Let's just go to cheer practice" Peyton said as she and Brooke griabbed their cheer bags.

Later that evening, Lucas showed up at Brooke's house with food in hand from his mom's café. He rung her doorbell and after a few minutes she answered the door. She immediately smiled and cheered at the sight of the food in Lucas' hands.

"I'm starving" Brooke exclaimed as she grabbed the food from Lucas.

"Well, hello to you too" Lucas said teasingly.

"Sorry, Luke, come on in" Brooke said as she allowed him entrance to her house. Lucas came in and made himself comfort in the dining area. He remembered being a frequent visitor just a few short months ago when they were dating. Brooke took out the food and got ready to dig in.

"Thanks, Luke for the food, we were starving" Brooke said not realizing what she said but Lucas sure heard it.

"We?" Lucas asked confused.

"I didn't say 'we', I said 'I was starving'" Brooke responded trying to dodge the situation, but she knew she had slipped up and it was time to tell the truth.

"No, Brooke, I know what I heard and you said 'we' "Lucas said realizing what that meant, even through he already knew in his gut that Brooke didn't abort their baby; he had to make sure. "Brooke, are you still pregnant?" Lucas asked and Brooke just close her eyes in defeat, before looking at Lucas and nodding her head as the tears started to come. "Don't cry, pretty girl; I'm not upset with you, but I wish you would've been honest with me about everything" Lucas said as he embraced her.

"You mean like how you were honest with me about your feelings for Peyton" Brooke said as she pulled away from Lucas and wiped away the tears.

"Brooke…" Lucas started before Brooke stopped him.

"You know what Lucas, it doesn't even matter anymore" Brooke confessed. "All I kind about is my baby and giving him or her what I didn't have; A parent that kinds and loves him"

"Well, this baby will have two loving parents and plenty of other people in his life that loves him" Lucas said. "Just give me a chance Brooke to be the best father I can be and a friend to you, if that's what you need right now"

"I have enough friends, Lucas, right now I just need support" Brooke explained.

"I will support both you and my baby, but Brooke we need to be friends to co-parent and make sure our baby is getting everything he or she needs from each of us" Lucas explained "besides I miss talking to you and outside of the sexual attraction I did value our friendship"

"Not enough to not try to get with my best friend while we were together" Brooke responded.

"I'm so sorry, Brooke, the truth is, I was starting have real feelings for you and it scared me because I wasn't sure you felt the same way about me" Lucas expressed.

"Wow, really Lucas, so you cheat on me because you didn't want to get hurt but you hurt me in the process" Brooke said sadly with a sigh. "I forgave Peyton for everything, so I guess I can forgive you too for the sake of this baby"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Brooke and Lucas talked about everything and she showed him the sonogram picture of the baby. They talked until they fell asleep on the couch.

"Wake-up, pretty girl, let's get you to bed, then I'm going to leave and let you get some sleep" Lucas whispered.

"No, Lucas, don't go, please I don't want to stay here by myself "Brooke said still half sleep.

"you sure?" Lucas said.

"Yea, I am; I want you here" Brooke said, looking into his eyes "but we're not having sex" she said seriously and Lucas chuckled.

"I know, Brooke" Lucas responded as he tried not to watch her change into her sleeping clothes "I'll sleep over here in this chair" he said as he scanned her body. She no longer had a flat stomach with a small bulge, her breast had become fuller but not too bigger, and her frame was still small just with small curves.

"Don't be silly, Luke" Brooke said "we can sleep in the same bed without getting physical".

"Yea, I know" Lucas responded as they laid in the bed together "I see where my hoodie disappeared" as he eyed what she had on and Brooke gave him a guilty look with the famous Brooke Davis smirk.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but it's been keeping me and the baby warm" She said as she snuggled deeper into the hoodie.

"I glad it keeps you warm, but I wish I could've been here with you for the first three months" Lucas said sadly.

"I know and I missed you so much, but I just had to figure things out, especially since I told you I was having an abortion and then changed my mind" Brooke said sadly "I just couldn't do it and I love this baby already and its only the size of a peanut" she said "I'm not nieve enough to think that we're madly in love or that we aren't way too young to have this baby, but like I said I love him or her"

"I love this baby too, I can't wait to meet him or her and despite our history I want to rise this baby with you and teach them about life" Lucas responded. "We're going to be okay. Brooke, I promise I won't let you down"

"I'm gonna hold you to that Broody" Brooke said as she drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Lucas woke up and it was already 8am on Saturday morning and Brooke side of the bed was cold. He saw the bathroom light was on and he heard the shower running so he just laid there and look up at the ceiling thinking about how he was going to take care of his pretty girl and a tiny helpless little baby at seventeen years old. As he was in deep thought, he heard the bathroom door open and Brooke peeked out to see if he was awake and when she didn't see him moving she thought the coast was clear seeing as how she only had on a towel to cover her. Lucas snapped out of his thoughts when Brooke opened her closet to find something to wear.

"Hey, pretty girl, I see you been awake for a while" Lucas said as Brooke went more into her closet when she heard him speak.

"you scared me Luke…I thought you were sleeping" Brooke said.

"No, not really. Too busy thinking" Lucas said as he was starting to get up.

"About what?" Brooke asked.

"I think we should get married before the baby comes" Lucas said seriously and Brooke started laughing. "I'm serious Brooke"

"Luke, I don't want to get married at 16 and especially not just because I'm pregnant" Brooke said with a serious tone as she stopped laughing.

"But Brooke, I care about you and we won't be getting married just because you're pregnant" Lucas said "We'll be getting married to start our family and love each other unconditionally"

"I don't want to get married Lucas and besides my parents are going to be pissed enough; let's not add teen marriage to the situation" Brooke said "My mom will have a heart attack on top of the stroke when she finds out I'm pregnant in the first place and my dad he may just hurt you a lot"

"Ahhh…hurt me?" Lucas said concerned and Brooke giggled.

"Ok, maybe he'll just be very angry; I meant you did get his princess pregnant at 16 and you cheated on me with Peyton" Brooke said shrugging her shoulders.

"That was a mistake" Lucas said.

"Which one? Cheating with Peyton or getting me pregnant" Brooke asked anticipating the answer.

"I was talking about the thing with Peyton, but at the same time neither of us meant for us to be parents in high school" Lucas expressed.

"That's why I was giving you an out Luke, we didn't mean to do this, but he or she is here and growing inside me" Brooke started "you have your whole life ahead of you and its like you said you wanted to be in love when you got married and had a baby; we all know you're not in love with me, so why are you still here"

"Because I been falling for you over the past few months and yes I got scared and ran to Peyton but I want to raise our baby together, giving him or her something we never had, a family that loves each other" Lucas said sincerely.

"Luke, we can still give our baby that love without getting married or being in a relationship with each other" Brooke said "we can be friends and just co-parent with the love still there to give"

"You right Brooke and I think friends is a great place to start" Lucas responded as he started to get up "I'm go home for a while and I'll come back tonight. Is there anything you need for me to bring back"

"Well, my parents are supposed to come back in town tonight, so it's a good idea for you to keep your distance since I'm going to tell them about the baby"

"Okay, well just call me later or I'll call you" Lucas expressed before getting up and hugging Brooke. He took a smell of her hair that didn't go unnoticed by Brooke, then he touched her stomach to say bye to the baby before he left.

"This is going to be a long pregnancy" Brooke thought as she smelled his cologne that lingered in room.


	3. Chapter 3

Life Happens: Ch. 3 Our Love Child

It was five o'clock pm before Brooke heard her parents pull into the driveway. Brooke's dad, Jonathan Davis, was driving which was unusual because they usually had a driver when they came home from these business trips they take so often. Brooke watched as her parents got out of the car, her mother, Victoria, with shopping bags on each arm and her dad with a few of his own.

"Brooke, sweetheart, we're home" Victoria voiced through the house and Brooke immediately came downstairs.

"Hello, mother and daddy" Brooke said as she greeted each of her parents.

"Hey, Princess, I missed you" Jonathan said as he hugged his daughter "I brought you something, Brookie Cookie" he said handing her a small baby blue Tiffany's bag.

"Thank you, Daddy" Brooke said with excitement and she opened the little blue box and discovered some diamond earrings with a matching necklace.

"Brooke, what have you been eating around here? You've gained a little weight since the last time we were here" Victoria said as she eyed the difference in her daughter's appearance.

"Mom, I have to talk to you and dad about something really important" Brooke explained.

"What is it? Brooke, I hope you been staying out of trouble while we've been away" Brooke's father said sternly.

"You may want to sit down for this" Brooke started.

"What happened Brooke? Are you in trouble? I told to stay out of trouble while we were gone. It is that Peyton is not it; she has always been bad news" Brooke's mom continued to rumble on.

"I'm Pregnant, mom" Brooke interrupted her.

"What?!" her parents say in unison.

"I said I'm pregnant" Brooke repeated.

"Pregnant? How could you be pregnant Brooke?" Victoria said angry.

"Who's the father? I'll kill him" Mr. Davis said breathing fire. Brooke looked down and away from them.

"Hold on, I remember you saying something on the phone about dating one those Scott boys" Victoria started.

"A Scott? A Scott boy knocked you up" Mr. Davis asked still breathing fire.

"Dad calm down" Brooke said.

"Don't tell me to calm down young lady"

"Well, you can't have this baby" Victoria started "you are too young, and you'll mess up your life"

"I can't do that mother; besides, I think it's too late for that anyway" Brooke said "Lucas and I have decided to keep this baby and raise him or her together"

"Brooke, what do you know about taking care of a baby? I mean goodness you're still a kid yourself" Richard said angrily "and this Lucas Scott, I'm going to kill him"

"First of all, Dad, Lucas is not the only one to blame in this situation and how can you guys lecture me about taking care of children when you and mom are never around or show me any affection instead always buying things" Brooke said in tears.

"Princess, we do love you, but you kids are too young to be having a baby and without being married" Richard started "I think we need to have a meeting with his parents"

"Brooke, go to your room, I can't even look at you right now" Victoria said looking away from her daughter.

"But mother..."

"NO! Brooke Penelope Davis, go to your room" Victoria said sternly "How can you be so stupid and childish as to get pregnant at 16; I'm so disappointed in you"

Brooke did not know what to say, she just ran upstairs to her room trying not to breakdown before she got there.

"Richard, what are we going to do? She a child that has no idea what taking care of a child is" Victoria said with mixed emotions.

"Well, Victoria, she is still our daughter and we're her parents" Richard started "this is just as much our fault as it is hers. We should've been here to parent her and love her, but now it's too late"

"As upset as I am with our daughter, we still need to tell her about this move" Victoria said "We don't know the state of your company and with this merge we may have to move clear across country"

Brooke overheard her parents' conversation and immediately did not like what she was hearing. She could not move now; what about her Peyton and Lucas? The baby will not get to know his daddy. She decided to sneak out and find a solution to her new problem.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke pulled to her destination and it had started to rain which made her wait a few minutes to get out of the car. When she made to the door of the house, she knocked lightly on the door. No one answered after a minute and she started to knock again a little louder.

"Brooke?"

"I didn't know where to go…I'm just" Brooke started before she broke down crying as she was soak in wet from the pouring rain.

"Come in, pretty girl" Lucas said as he pulled her into his bedroom door out the rain.

"Sorry to come over so late, but I didn't know where else to go" Brooke said as she started to cry again.

"Brooke, you can always come over here" Lucas said as he comforted her. "what wrong Brooke? Did you tell your parents?" Lucas asked and Brooke nodded "What happened?"

"They were upset and some things were said and then they sent me to my room" Brooke started "Luke I overheard them talking about moving us to California because my dad's company is being merged and I'll have go with them"

"NO, they can't do that" Lucas said getting upset himself and Brooke started to breakdown again. "Don't cry Pretty girl, we'll figured this out together; I will not let them take you and our baby away" Lucas and Brooke stayed cuddle up together.

"I don't know what I'll do if I had to leave here" Brooke said as she laid in Lucas' arms.

"Lucas?!" Karen called out from the hall before she entered Lucas' room. "Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Mom, I can explain…" Lucas said as he and Brooke pulled apart.

"Well, start explaining Lucas Eugene because you know girls are not allowed in this room especially with the recent situation" Karen said sternly.

"About that Mom; Brooke actually is pregnant…it wasn't a scare and now her parents want to move her and the baby away from me" Lucas started.

"Hold on, wait" Karen said shocked.

"Karen, I'm so sorry; please don't be upset with Luke" Brooke said as the tears started to fall.

"Don't cry sweetheart; I'm not upset you or Luke" Karen said as she moved her son out the way to hold and comfort Brooke "Trust me, I know how these things can happen, but you all are only sixteen and that's two years younger than I was when I had Lucas…We are here for you and I can't let your parents take you away from us"

"Mom, what if Brooke stayed here with us? That way I can be close to both her and the baby" Lucas asked.

"Don't to impose on you, Karen" Brooke said "Besides, I don't think my parents will go for that especially since Lucas is the father of my baby and they are already upset with both of us"

"You won't be imposing at all and leave your parents to me" Karen started "I'm pleased not with this situation either, but I love my son and this d growing inside of you is my grandchild; you are an amazing young lady Brooke and I going to support you through this journey" Karen said as she hugged Brooke again. There was a knock on the front door and Karen instructed Lucas to go answer the door.

Lucas answered the door and there was a man and woman standing there staring at him obviously upset.

"May I help you?" Lucas asked.

"Where is my daughter? I know she is here because her car is outside" the man said sternly.

Karen and Brooke heard the commotion, so they went into the living room to see what was going on. When they got in there Brooke seen her dad hemming Lucas up and demanding that he tell him where she was.

"Daddy stop it! Leave Lucas alone" Brooke said.

"SO, this is the Scott that got my little girl pregnant and ruined her life!" Jonathan said with anger.

"Unhand my son right this minute" Karen demanded.

"Your son has ruined my daughter's life" Mr. Davis said as he let Lucas go.

"No, this is not just on my son" Karen started "Brooke is just as guilty as he is, but this doesn't have to be the end of their lives; this baby growing on the inside of Brooke is a miracle and he or she may have been made in teenage lust and irresponsibility, but this is our grandchild"

"We know and we love our daughter despite the mistakes she has made, but we just wanted better for her" Victoria responded "but a baby at sixteen and what about college for both of them or going to New York to fashion school"

"We can still do those things, but with our child" Lucas started "we're not naive enough to think that this won't be hard, but we will have each other to get through this and hopefully the support of our families" He said as he grabbed Brooke's hand.

"Are you planning on marrying my daughter, Scott?" Richard asked.

"Daddy, I don't want to get married just because I'm pregnant" Brooke said seriously.

"I'm not talking to you, Princess, I talking to father of the baby?" Richard said angrily.

"I want to make a family with Brooke, but I also want to do what she wants to do, and she doesn't want to get married right now" Lucas respond back with confidence.

"And I agree with that decision. They are too young to get married at 16 and 17 with another 1 ½ year of high school left" Karen voiced.

"Daddy, I don't want to get married and I don't want to move to California because my whole life is here in Tree Hill" Brooke said emotionally.

"How did you know about this move?" Victoria asked.

"I overheard you and Dad talking about the company and having to move because of a merger" Brooke explained "I don't want to go, Mom"

"I know sweetheart but where will you live because we're selling the house" Victoria explained.

"I can live with Peyton and her dad" Brooke said pleading with her eyes.

"No! Brooke…not. Anybody, but that girl" Victoria said firmly.

"Why not? Mom" Brooke pleaded.

"Because that girl is troubled, and she is not your friend" Victoria said "every time you get in any kind of trouble its linked to that girl"

"Mom, Peyton doesn't get me into trouble; she's actually the one that usually gets me out of trouble and I'm usually the one that gets us into trouble" Brooke confessed.

"I have a solution Mr. and Mrs. Davis, if I may speak" Lucas asked.

"Go ahead, Scott; enlightened us" Mr. Davis replied.

"I was thinking that Brooke could stay here with me and my mom" Lucas started "if it's okay with you and my mom of course"

"I don't know about that" Victoria started "my daughter is pregnant and he's the one that impregnated her, but you want us to let her stay here so she can get in more trouble with you"

"Mom, Ms. Roe will be here with us" Brooke pleaded "I can finish out the school year here and my senior year while visiting you and Dad in California during my summer vacation and holiday break; please Dad"

"I don't know Princess" Brooke's Dad responded, "Ms. Roe, what do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea, considering these two will need each other through all of this and I will look after both Brooke and my grandchild and Lucas will as well" Karen said.

"Well, Ms. Roe, my husband and I will discuss this and let you know right away" Victoria said.

"I will look forward to speaking with you all again" Karen replied.

"Brooke, come on so we can discuss this together as a family" Mr. Davis said "Thank you, Ms. Roe and Lucas for looking after Brooke thus far"

"Of course, Brooke is an amazing young lady and it's been an honor getting to know her" Karen replied.

"Bye, Brooke" Lucas said as he hugged Brooke and kissed her forehead.

Brooke and her parents left and went home to have an important conversation that will change their lives.


End file.
